


Et il était trop tard

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Flowers, Français | French, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 12 - Hanahaki DiseaseSimon aimait Markus ; North aimait Markus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que le leader avait éveillé, sans le savoir, chez Josh.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Et il était trop tard

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore quand les fans se déchirent pour savoir si Markus doit être avoir North ou Simon. Moi, je suis au milieu, à me dire "si Markus pouvait être avec Josh en choisissant la voie pacifique...". Je suis très Polycho, mais j'avoue avoir un gros faible pour ce ship assez rare, alors j'en profite~!

Jour 12 – Hanahaki disease

“And the days go by

Like a strand in the wind,

In the web that is my own

I begin again,

Said to my friend, baby,

Nothin’ else mattered.”

Stevie Nicks – Edge of Seventeen

Et il était trop tard

North et Simon étaient retournés là-bas pour ramener son corps. Ils avaient plié un drap et s’étaient servi de ce brancard de fortune pour porter leur leader mort. En chemin, le thirium avait taché le tissu blanc. Des souvenirs des plaies, des témoins de violence.

Une fois de retour, les androïdes s’étaient réunis en cercle après avoir allumé tous les feux ; l’enceinte du bateau n’avait jamais accueilli autant de lumière.

« Ce soir, nous honorons la mémoire de l’unique RK200. Il avait choisi pour nom Markus Manfred. »

Pendant un discours teinté de remerciements, les déviants s’approchaient et dévoilaient leur main blanche pour effleurer celle de Markus. Aucun artifice, aucune illusion humaine, aucune barrière : tous les androïdes se ressemblaient avec leur visage lunaire, les lignes qui délimitaient les pièces dont ils étaient composés, leurs lèvres percées de capteurs. Les crânes ronds et les tempes lisses reflétaient les lumières provenant des tonneaux en métal. Leur recueillement était stoïque, mais même si les larmes ne coulaient pas — c’était une réaction humaine, pas androïde —, la tristesse était bien réelle.

Même une fois le discours terminé, leur recueillement dura plusieurs heures, dans un silence plein de respect. Les androïdes ne communiquaient qu’en rejoignant leurs doigts, n’ouvrant jamais la bouche.

« _Il va me manquer._ » Déplora North, sa paume contre celle de Josh.

« _Il va me manquer aussi._

— _Les connexions qu’on pouvait avoir avec lui étaient uniques._

— _C’est vrai._ »

Mais Josh n’en savait rien, en vérité.

Le soir où Markus était arrivé à Jericho, les déviants avaient compris à quel point cet étranger était unique. North, si sauvage, s’était laissée dompter par la paix ; Simon, si discret, s’était mis à rêver pour le monde. Mais Josh, si calme, si serein, s’était retrouvé envahi par quelque chose qui avait ressemblé à de la jalousie. Il n’avait pas envié le statut du RK200 ; il avait envié les bénédictions reçues par le WR400 et le PL600. Car de leur côté, Josh et Markus ne s’étaient jamais connectés ; leurs mains s’étaient juste effleurées, sans la moindre étincelle.

Ce n’était pas un mal, car Josh avait toujours eu peur d’établir une vraie connexion avec Markus. Il en était certain : sa peau se serait enflammée sous la chaleur, le courant aurait été trop intense, les émotions auraient été trop évidentes. Ces sentiments, il aurait fallu les exprimer tout d’abord par des mots, puis par des gestes à distance, pour ensuite se rapprocher.

À présent, il était trop tard.

« _Je l’aimais, North._

— _Nous l’aimions tous, Josh._ »

_Non. Vous ne l’aimiez pas comme je l’aime. Même toi, North._

Josh en était certain. Il ne doutait pas que North était amoureuse de Markus, mais ses sentiments étaient plus forts. Son amour pour Markus est maintenu de la manière la plus constante, nourri de l’admiration la plus pure. Josh se sentait hors du monde et du temps quand il laissait ces codes fonctionner par eux-mêmes, quand il ne les inhibait plus. Alors oui, il n’a aucun doute : il l’aime.

Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il servir, maintenant ? Sa main avait touché celle de Markus, et la déclaration qu’il venait de transmettre s’était perdue dans un néant profond. Sans l’aide de CyberLife, personne ne pourrait le réparer ; et quand bien même, ce serait un autre RK200.

L’androïde universitaire dut attendre plusieurs jours avant que le navire ne soit déserté. L’espoir ne persistait plus, il était temps de partir en groupes limités vers d’autres contrées. Le Canada pour certains, le Japon pour d’autres, le Mexique pour quelques-uns. Les chemins seraient longs et dangereux, mais les androïdes, lourds d’adieux, s’étaient séparés.

Au cours de la semaine, les déviants s’étaient retrouvés à une vingtaine, à une dizaine, puis à une poignée.

Le départ de North vers l’Alaska avec Echo et Ripple confirmait les doutes de Josh ; elle avait aimé Markus, mais elle s’éloignait malgré tout, présentant un amour finalement fragile. Simon aussi, avait quitté ce nid sans avenir, visant avec deux autres androïdes l’Italie.

Les bruits de Detroit se répercutaient dans le navire échoué, s’introduisant jusque dans les tréfonds de métal, s’imposant aux derniers refugiés. Les cinq autres androïdes qui étaient restés avec Josh ne supportaient plus ces échos ; ils se sentaient harcelés, hantés par ces murmures à la fois proches et lointains.

Josh ne leur en voulait pas ; d’une façon, il comprenait leur tourmente. Lui avait déjà touché le fond, et Detroit n’avait plus rien d’autre à lui prendre.

Alors quand les derniers androïdes quittèrent Jericho, le PJ500 ne se sentait pas plus ou moins seul qu’avant. Ses moteurs fonctionnaient avec des intermittences étranges, tout comme ses programmes qui échappaient parfois à son contrôle. L’androïde avait la sensation de développer une maladie.

Ses jambes bougeaient en résistant, comme si de la rouille s’était incrustée dans ses genoux. En fait, son cœur était le seul muscle qui n’était pas contaminé par cet état de déclin. Mais s’il devait tomber et ne jamais se relever, alors qu’il s’écroule auprès de Markus.

Aussi courbé qu’un vieillard perclus d’arthrose, Josh s’approchait du sol à chaque pas, avant que ses pieds ne laissent le relai à ses genoux. Ses paumes aussi râpèrent la surface malheureuse, mais il n’était plus très loin du corps de Markus. Comme par le passé, Josh laissa une distance entre le leader et lui ; il s’allongea à une vingtaine de centimètres, sans le toucher.

Une couche de poussière, mêlée à de la suie, avait commencé à se déposer sur Markus, masquant ses taches de rousseur, mais les formes du visage restaient intactes : le dessin de la bouche, la courbe du nez, la ligne de la gorge… tout pouvait annoncer un réveil prochain.

Josh ouvrit la bouche, mais sentit que sa langue était poussée par une forme longiligne qui se déroulait en douceur. Sous sa peau, des fourmillements inconnus venaient tapoter contre les plaques en plastique, chatouillant les puces informatiques et les câbles serrées. Puis, une tige en métal réussit à s’insinuer vers l’extérieur, poussant une coque en plastique comme s’il s’était s’agit d’une trappe. Le métal était brun, rigide de corps mais souple aux extrémités, et ces extrémités de développaient dans un vert éclatant.

D’autres appendices trouvèrent leur voie, et ils se déployaient contre le sol rugueux, dans l’air lourd, vers le corps inactif de Markus. Certains étaient couverts de thirium, leur tige fine ayant déchiré les veines bleues. En signe de pardon, les pétales qui s’ouvraient déployaient des nuances d’indigo profondes et splendides. Les pistils étaient des fils de cuivre, leur longueur chauffant pour prouver la vie.

Quant aux fleurs piégées, Josh les sentait sous la surface de son crâne, au-dessus de ses dents qu’elles essayaient de déloger, derrière ses yeux contre lesquelles elles s’agglutinaient. L’androïde sentait les lianes souples s’emmêler à son squelette froid, pousser contre les organes, se déployer dans son infinité confiné. À son image, ces plantes ne faneraient jamais, ne s’abimeraient pas dans le temps, et pousseront tant qu’il possédait encore de l’amour pour celui qui était mort.

Les fleurs continuaient à se répandre, ondulant autour du corps qui s’éteignait, et quand l’une d’elles effleura la bouche de Markus, les pointes des pétales embrassant ces lèvres, Josh essaya de répéter sa déclaration une dernière fois.

« _Je t’aime, Markus._ »

Contre la fleur, un imperceptible mouvement de lèvres se manifesta. Un sentiment de bien-être se mit à fleurir sous les côtes de Josh.


End file.
